For manufacturing a part using a multi-axis CNC machine or the like, the part blank (e.g., a metal or plastic blank) must be held securely to eliminate undesired movement of the part during a machining operation. Typically, this is done by affixing a single part holder (e.g., clamp, vise, or other fixture) to a standard CNC machine pallet 20 or chuck, an example of which is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The pallet 20 typically has a flat top surface 22, to which the part holder is attached, and a pull stud 24 and/or mounting holes that are grasped by the CNC machine. In manufacturing a part, the entire pallet 20, along with the part holder and part blank, are moved and manipulated by the CNC machine. The CNC machine is programmed so that the part is properly positioned with respect to the pallet, work holder, and CNC machine, i.e., the CNC machine knows the part's exact position.
Once a part has been manufactured, the CNC machine must be halted, the finished part removed from the part holder, and a new part blank inserted. In some situations, the part holder must be disconnected from the pallet 20 for part changeover. This may lead to slow throughput when manufacturing multiple instances of the same part. Additionally, pallets are not well suited for holding multiple parts in a manner that facilitates multiple successive machining steps.